dragonspite_tales_from_osilliafandomcom-20200215-history
Chance
Character 38 year old Sorcerer Professor at a school (pretty good one imo only killed 1 student so far) kappa self described Neutral good Traits * gambler * Actually an idiot Ideals * Lady luck guides his will. Bonds * Single and ready to mingle Flaws * luck swings either way. Known Languages * Common * Elvish * Primordial * silven Backstory Chance is a ex-gambler who lived just on the money he won from bets. After living on the edge for several years his luck ran short as he was caught counting cards in a backstreet game involving the mafia. He then spent several months in hiding, avoiding the streets and sticking to the back roads and wilderness. After some time in Arcadia he met a old man who told him he could change his life forever by giving him the ability to cast magic. The old man cast a spell causing a seal to appear on chance's back, and a coin in his palm thus giving him (limited) access to magic. The seal he was given was not full complete causing his magic to become corrupt and became a risk. With his new found powers chance then wanted to full changed his life by joining the army and fight in the ongoing war of (ROB PLZ i need a name) where he slowly rose up the ranks eventually gaining the title of arch-mage known for his shifting luck and the ability to twist fate in his favour. During his time in the Millay he witnessed many horrors such as his friends and fellow solders die beside him. He was given many orders which affected him mentally, The worst of which was to kill an old friend who was rumoured to have given Intel to the enemy. Finally after the war had ended he was awarded the title chance the twisted. Gaining this title broke him causing him to leave the army and attempt to forget everything that happened. He was later picked up as a teacher ate the arcane university where he very quickly became one of the leave sorcerers there. making many friends with his colleges and students. A few years later he hears about an orphanage from a old information broker for his gambling past he was still in contact with. He then set out to shut it down, saving may valentine. She then vanished leaving chance worried about her sanity going out on a quest to finder, with help from one of his friends Ragnar. He is also known to be hated by the great church of saint rob, after finding out he was immortal he stopped caring for his life and himself. the deity of this church "saint rob" is so powerful he can even change someones past or description just because he doesn't like it. "Big rob" only answers to few providing them with the power from his blessing meanwhile others remain unseen by his light. In a recent battle he trigged a misshap causing his age to decrease by 7 years. NOTE: this page may change due to the Deity of Saint rob removing shit. Hidden past v2 Coming soon v2 Diary He also writes a diary in his free time talking about his travels. Its written in special arcane ink making it invisible to everyone other than chance(sorry rob but its a think i was doing to take notes and i had to make it cannon some how) Link to diary here Images of chance Chance.jpg Category:Backstory Category:Diary chapters Category:Party Member‏